MY WITCH 09: The Prophecy's Child
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Willcentric Calebcentric WxC A special episode. With the girls forcing Caleb around the museum, Will finds herself in Meridian with Blunk. Secrets revealed. Jokes made. And to top it all off, trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully a little better than my other 'specials' here goes! I have actually only planned a beginning few chapters for this, and so I'll pray not to lose momentum as I roll..

Read and review please!

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here! This is almost as bad as the school! Worse than the library!"<p>

"Oh hush Irma, the museum is a place of knowledge! I figured Caleb might enjoy something slightly more _intellectual_ than the mall." Taranee had purposefully looked at Cornelia then, who only sighed. "Besides, you might learn something."

"Oh, like how much we'd rather die than be in this place!" Irma scowled at the dark girl. "You are a person of knowledge. Can you even get smarter?"

"Caleb could use the history."

"Why, is he having trouble sleeping?"

Taranee took this moment to turn away from the brunette, but when she faced Cornelia she regretted it. "Actually, for once, I agree with Irma. Museums are about as fun as mud."

"I bet we could have more fun with mud." Elyon giggled at Irma's comment, then pointed to two approaching figures, "There they are!"

**...**

"Admiral John Jellicoe. British World War One admiral." Will slammed her history textbook shut and murmured to her frogs which were in a great stacking pile, "You'd think with her hating Collins, my mom would lay easy on the _'Do your homework Will! You can't go out Will! You can't have any friends Will!'._" Will leaned back in her chair, contemplating whether it would be more painful to let it drop back or to lean forward and do her homework. She pulled herself up and reopened the book whilst sighing heavily. "Jellicoe was the best-known British naval commander of World War One, and commanded the British fleet at the Battle of.. Blunk?"

Will leaned toward and squinted at the frog pile, regarding the pair of yellow eyes she swore had just moved. "GIRL!" Will screamed and fell back on her chair when he jumped up out of the mound, one arm stretched up as he pointed at her. "BLUNK FIND NEW PORTAL!"

"Shht! Blunk making loud noise!" Will leapt for the creature and pressed her palm against his mouth, and instantly regretting her decision. She removed her now sticky hand. "Ew."

**...**

"Why am I here?" Caleb asked in monotone, but Hay Lin continued pushing him forward towards the gaggle of girls waving at him. "Is this really neccesary?"

"Oh yeah! The museums are great! Full of old stuff, and Taranee is going to teach you about Earth, and..." Caleb stopped listening at that point. Apparently there would be alot of zoning out today: he had no interest in learing about the forgotten customs of Earth. It was bad enough learning their new ones.

"Caleb! Hi!" Caleb looked down at the smiling girl. Elyon was apparently as old as Cornelia, and yet she seemed about as spirited as a twelve year old, much as Hay Lin -appropriatly- did. She raised an outstretched hand and tilted her head to the side, in a way that made her look as if she might fall over.

"Elyon." She beamed at his registering nod and instantly looked at Cornelia, who had already found herself at his side. "Ladies." Taranee raised a brow at this, while Cornelia blushed prettily and Irma, "What's wrong with Irma?"

"I'm allergic to knowledge." Irma feigned feeling faint, but stopped and stood straight when she realized that Caleb actually believed her. She shrugged, "I hate Taranee."

Caleb looked at her with bewilderment and Hay Lin tugged at his arm laughing. "She doesn't like museums."

"Museums don't like me."

**...**

_"Caleb isss a fool if he thinkss he can jusst sstep into the casstle."_ Phobos regarded Lord Cedric's words, finding humour in the irony of Cedric thinking he would not be heard in the castle speaking such idle gossip. "He needed one of the guardianss to ssave him."

_"Their Leader."_ Phobos' brow creased slightly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He listened to all, but the voice wasn't one often heard. _"She attacked us already before the Abyss of Shadows."_

_"Her attack wass her fault. Without them, Raythor would not have been unmasssked."_ Phobos opened his eyes at this. An odd peice of information, which had slipped his 'report'. _"I almost had her on Earth. And I already heard that she was nearly seized when the Key wass misssing."_

_"It would seem she has a knack for slipping through our fingers."_

_"It would sseem that she iss lucky to have allied with our rebel leader."_ Phobos stood, waving his hands to create a loose spiral of sand on the cold marble floor. He watched the blue galhot soldier look to the snake-form of Cedric. Clearly the galhot didn't understand what Cedric had meant. Even Phobos himself was curious. _"He iss the reason sshe lived through my attack. He iss the one who knocked the guardss in the dining quarters."_

"A compelling suggestion." Phobos smiled. If he was looking after her, Caleb must know of her worth.


	2. Chapter 2

Vathek and Cedric together ahoy! Though obv Vathek is a secret goody..

Read and review!

* * *

><p>"Portal.. Wonderful.." Will leaned her cheek heavily against her fist. Apparently she was not only a criminal now, but she would be on a constant grounding for sneaking out during her last. She thought back to her last break out. "At least last time I had Caleb to keep me company!" She paused at her own words, but shook off her own surprise. He <em>had <em>been nice enough.. "Tolerable.."

"Blunk keep girly compy!" Will looked sceptically at the creature. He really did look like a toad.

"Company? Uh, sure.. Blunk.." Will screwed her face into a smiled, she knew it couldn't look convincing, but the passling didn't seem to notice. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Can we get those books for Caleb?"

**...**

"Archaeology!" Taranee beamed, then turned to Caleb, "Or for you, the Greek would be Archaiologia.."

"For me it's pronounced 'boring'." Irma leant her elbows on the top of the glass display unit. Caleb snorted and even Cornelia couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning up. It was boring.

Hay Lin however was too busy looking at the junk in cases. "Look! It's a rock! With a picture of a snail on it!"

"It's a fossil Hay Lin. Oreektah." Taranee looked at Caleb meaningfully as if he'd know or care what that meant. Irma was right. This was boring. And Caleb generally found that he was interested in such things. In fact he had been when he'd first seen the obscure imprints, but not so much anymore..

"Enjoying tourguide Taranee?" Elyon yawned, smiling sleepily to Caleb. Apparently this trip was for him. Irma had certainly taken that to heart and now the water guardian refused to even look at him.

"Ammonites are an _extinct_ group of marine invertebrate -water- animals in the subclass Ammonoidea of the class Cephalopoda. Not snails." Caleb had watched, not really hearing Taranee's oncoming drone and his mind had drifted far and wide. He thought of the rebellion and how much they were probably reveling in time without him. He thought of Aldarn and Aketon, and how he almost yearned for their simpleness. He renounced any wanting for the time he was currently spending with these girls and for once in his lives craved the life he had been living at the rebellion. He needed some sort of sanity. Someone to reprimand these children for him. From him. "These molluscs are more closely related to living coleoids, i.e. octopuses, squid, and cuttlefish than they are to shelled nautiloids such as the living _Nautilus_ species or the-"

"Where's Will?" His features went blank, he hadn't even realized what he was saying when the question slipped out, interupting Taranee.

"FINALLY A QUESTION THAT EVEN I WANT THE ANSWER TO!" Caleb actually jumped at Irma's out burst, but none of the girls seemed to even bat an eyelid. "WHY IS THERE ALWAYS ONE OF US ESCAPING THIS 'QUEST FOR KNOWLEDGE'! AND WHY IS IT NEVER ME!"

"Will's grounded."

"What?" Caleb didn't know what grounded meant, perhaps someone had taken her down in a fight. If it was bad enough that she couldn't manage to stand and not listen to this, then it must be bad..

Taranee studied him for several seconds before she answered. The look on her face made it clear she wasn't happy with his interruption and that she might have cottoned onto the fact that he hadn't been paying attention. "It means that she didn't do her homework on time again."

"Oh.." _What was homework?_


	3. Chapter 3

_"We should call Hay Lin and find out which books he wanted."_

_"No need. Blunk hear Caleb say Caleb want Kidemónon books."_

_"Kiddymoanon.. He did say something about that didn't he."_

"She is helping him to hurt them." Luba scowled, glaring into the pool of Sentinel at the Keeper of the Heart's image, climbing the fire escape of a superficially modern looking building.

_**He did not ask her to retrieve the books.**_ The Oracle studied the water surface. He did not show it, but he was more worried than one would think about the young man's intentions. He would always try to give a fair chance to another, but it was neccessary for the oracle to take note that Caleb was from Prince Phobos' own mind. If only he had looked further into Caleb's past before, but the Oracle had spent more time in carefully placing the events around Will to take her to Heatherfield in time. _**It was not his intention for her to take them to him.**_

"No, but it is his intention to read them. Even without his mind, I'm sure we can decipher that much." Luba peered at the image beside that of Will's, the murmur boy rolled his eyes as the fire guardian spoke.

The Oracle only nodded. The fact had plagued his mind, along with other recent events. But he figured they may tie in together. Will had not shown any source of powers until recently and he suspected that Caleb was looking into that. Her strength had increased momentarily, but otherwise her Quintessance did not seem to take forth. He could not take matters into hand though, and he had noticed Caleb's consistancy beside her. If he was after the Heart, he would be doing a fine job at it. _**There are many reasons he may wish to read of his new allies. Suspicion is something you and he may have in common. And it is not him we are currently concerning ourselves with, Luba.**_

"No, it's the idiot of a girl climbing the ladder." Luba waved to the image of the girl.

**_"THAT IS ENOUGH."_**

Throughout the bounds of Kandrakar silence deemed from all as the Oracle's voice echoed in their heads.

_"What is?"_ Luba whirled back to the pool and the Oracle himself looked curiously. Two voices, echoing one another.

_"What what?" Blunk shrugged his shoulders to the startled looking redhead. Taranee turned to Caleb, "The ammonoid suture line was folded, forming saddles and lobes..?"_

_"No," Caleb shook his head and the pair once again spoke in usion, "What's enough?"_

"Again?"

**_Again.. They do that, don't they.._** The Oracle looked at the images of the pool, studying the pair. He was not sure how they'd heard him.


	4. Chapter 4

"No one said anything about it being enough Caleb.." Elyon smiled a little uneasily, studying Caleb strangely.

"Whatever! Cool story bro!" Irma rolled her eyes at Caleb, moving on. She bent over and looked at the fish shaped rock labelled '_Priscacara liops_' and sighed. "I vote we leave and crash Will's house for tang."

"We're not going anywhere." Elyon sighed. Cornelia rolled her eyes beside Caleb and Irma scowled. Taranee was about to be demoted from friend to arch nemisis.

"Watch out Taranee! You're making Irma simmer!" Hay Lin cheerfully bubbled, slamming herself next to Irma, one arm around her, "Ooh! Fishy!"

**...**

"Blunk smell portal any 'up'er?" Will growled at the passling. It had started raining.

"Yes! Portal up! Smell portal up!" She was glad at least that Blunk seemed to fear for his life every time a drop of water hit him. "Go! Go!"

"I'm going!" Will pulled herself up the filthy ladder, restraining herself from kicking at him for pushing her by the ass. She didn't understand how such a modernesque style building could have such an old looking fire escape. Slide up/down ladders which creaked. _'Shouldn't these buildings have fire escalotors?'_ She laughed at the idea of Cornelia saying that, but no. She was here. Fifty thousand stroies up, a few feet from the roof, pulling herself and a green pig-eyed rodent up through the rain, with god knows what on the other side of the portal.

"Eh, why girl wnat blunk come again?" She glared through her sopping locks at the passling for the seven-billionth time that day.

"You offered." She smiled wryly. As much as Blunk and his overpowering smell was bothering her, Caleb was just as likely to whine in this situation. All whilst planning to leave her stranded at the portal and head back to his home. But she couldn't blame him. She'd be lying if she claimed that she hadn't had the thought to run. But then came the next enevitable thought; run to what. She'd come to Heatherfield running. Or at least her mother had. And Will didn't have much in Fadden Hills anyway. She shook the trail of thought away and glanced back down to the passling, "To keep me 'compy' remember?"

"Oh.. Blunk remember.."

Will pulled herself onto the roof, muttering under her breath, "Blunk regret."

**...**

_"The trick to capture one is to take the other Cedric." _Cedric's brow furrowed. He had been called forth to the murmur room, and just arrived.

"Your Highness?"

_"The leaders of the Guardians and that of the rebellion." _Cedric looked up at the murmurers, wishing just one would convey the facial expression of the Prince, so that Cedric could know how to reply. _"And I do believe we've had more than our fair share of attempts on our Caleb, don't you?"_ The malice of Prince Phobos' voice made it through the whispers and Cedric choked back a starled gasp.

Cedric swallowed uneasily, careful of his wording, "You, yourself say that he is a fighter your grace."

_"Oh, but Caleb himself says that the Keeper is not."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, finally a portal that's on our side!" Will noticed the awful pun and shook it off, Blunk didn't notice and she sighed relief that she wasn't with the picky rebel leader. The portal seemed to have taken them right next to the village they had passed through with Caleb on the way to the Infinite City.

"BLUNK CLEAN! NOOO!" Will quirked an eyebrow, laughing as the passling threw himself into a miniscule muddy puddle and rolled about desperately.

Her soaking frame froze and her flash of good mood vanished as he splashed and a line of mud speckled up her face. "Let's. Just. Go."

**...**

"Vathek."

Vathek turned to the giant shapeshifter. "Cedric."

"I have an assignment for you to assist me in."

**...**

"So Blunk, have you been to the Infinite City before?" Will asked the question only to interrupt the silence he seemed all to happy with. She hadn't heard silence since she got to Heatherfield, but having lost her phone priviledges she now heard no high background tones. She almost missed it.

"Ti omorfiá, allá poú eínai ta roúcha sou agapité mou? Kai giatí eísai moúskema?"

"Um.. Sorry.. Me?" Will looked expectantly to Blunk, but had found he had moved on, probably not noticing that she had been stopped by some small, fat green goblin. He placed his hand on her arm just below the shoulder on and held it gently.

"Eíste moúskema! Tha prépei na epitrépste mou na sas odigísei gia na stegnósei agapité mou! Kakí prágma!"

"Uh.. Sure?" Will stared blankly at the man who seemed to be frantic about something. She tried to walk away but he pulled her back. Maybe he needed her help for something..

"Egó den tha tin angíxei, an ímoun sti thési sou, aftí eínai ypó tin epopteía tou Caleb kai amfivállo óti tha eínai eftychisménos mazí sas gia tin omilía gia na tin." Will looked up at the whispered word Caleb and smiled at the familiar face.

"I know you! You're Caleb's friend right!"

Will's smile dropped as the man dropped her arm and left, Caleb's friend pressing his hand against her mouth. "Not in the village I'm not! Shht! Or you'll get us both killed!" He led her toward a building and inside.

* * *

><p><span>Raydon to Will<span>

**Ti omorfiá, allá poú eínai ta roúcha sou agapité mou?** - such a beauty, but where are your clothes my dear?

**Kai giatí eísai moúskema?** - And why are you all wet?

**Eíste moúskema! ****Tha prépei na epitrépste mou na sas odigísei gia na stegnósei agapité mou! ****Kakí prágma! - **You are soaked! You must let me take you to get dry my dear! Poor thing!

Aldarn to Raydon

**Egó den tha tin angíxei, an ímoun sti thési sou, aftí eínai ypó tin epopteía tou Caleb kai amfivállo óti tha eínai eftychisménos mazí sas gia tin omilía gia na tin. **- I wouldn't touch her if I were you, she's under watch of Caleb and I doubt he'll be happy with you for speaking to her


	6. Chapter 6

"Aldarn? Éna korítsi? Eínai i ídia os epí to pleíston escanor?" Aketon surveyed the young child in front of him. A thin, lanky redhead who seemed afraid to do anything, but hug her arms around her chest in attempt to make herself smaller. Aketon was used to Aldarn remarking on beauty in a far less subtle type. In fact this child seemed the opposite of what Aldarn was generally attracted to.

"Eínai edó gia kanénan. Kanénas den psáchnei gia ta vivlía. Apó tous fýlakes. Eínai o fýlakas." Aketon's brow raised and he looked closely at the girl who seemed to shrink back. She certainly didn't seem as brash as Aldarn had first described her.

"Kanénas certainly has an odd taste in women."

**...**

"You know Cornelia, you should marry an archaeologist."

"And why would I do that Irma?"

"Because the older you are, the more interested in you he'll be."

**...**

"Here. These are the books he'll want, and you tell him this one's from me." Aldarn grinned, waving 'Gynaíkes' in the small redhead's face. She was only a young girl, just as Gaea had been, not much younger he guessed, than himself. Caleb would be glad she didn't know Escanor when he saw the book, and Aldarn guessed he would be furious, but Aldarn had no doubt Caleb would eventually suck up his pride and read it; denying it until the end of his days.

"Actually I was just gonna get them to his room and not tell him.." The girl peeked around the stack of books he'd pushed into her arms and smiled sheepishly, "I'd rather he didn't know I got them for him."

Aldarn smiled, touching the side of his nose. At her grin he assumed the signal had made it through to Earth or visa versa. She was perfect.

"Who's Canninass?" Aldarn's face fell. He knew his father had blown it when he spoke to her. "Is he the guy who was talking to me before?"

"Um.. I think you should probably ask Caleb to tell you about Kanénas.." Aldarn stopped under the girl's thoughtful look. "He, uh, knows the story alot better."

**...**

"He wants us to find Caleb on Earth?" Vathek stared at Cedric as they walked on. Cedric only seemed to walk faster, and Vathek struggled to keep up as they crossed through the castle halls. Vathek wondered if they were going anywhere in particular.

"He does not believe we can." Cedric stopped and looked down at Vathek. Even in human form Cedric managed to remain taller, but Vathek's fear of the Lord was not strong as he knew that Lord Cedric only conversed with those he trusted. In fact fair few other than Phobos had heard the thoughts of the shapeshifter. "He wants us after the girl."

"The girl?" Vathek didn't bother to hide his confusion, "What girl?"

"The girl who is currently walking through our village, talking to strangers. Apparently she had a day off and decided to go shopping on another world." Cedric smiled wryly. "The Guardian leader."

* * *

><p><strong>Éna korítsi? Eínai i ídia os epí to pleíston escanor?<strong> - A girl? Is she mostly Escanor? (Yes, Aketon does expect his son of taking Will home to date her :L)

**Eínai edó gia kanénan. Kanénas den psáchnei gia ta vivlía. Apó tous fýlakes. Eínai o fýlakas.** - She is here for no one. No one is looking for books. On the guardians. She is the Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought we'd be going to the.. Uh.. Basement?" Will quickly replaced Infinite City, being back out of Aldarn's home and on the streets of Meridian. But Aldarn apparently had no clue what she meant. "You know.. Down stairs..?"

The green boy's eye flicked around at the passers by, and Will knew he was worried about her drawing attention to herself. "No, I knew he'd want these sooner or later."

"What are they anyway?" Will wondered how she would take all of the books down the tall building on Earth. She hadn't had to carry them until they'd got to the street, at least this boy seemed to know his manners[0], but she knew fine well that they were heavy. Maybe she'd get away with flying them down.

"Just some mythical books." Will's eyebrows shot up, and she stopped where she stood, suddenly very agitated with a certain green eyed boy.

"Mythical books. Really." Will didn't have time to start taking her anger out on the boy though as the ground began to shake slightly beneath her in a rythmical beat. "What is that? It's like drums?"

"Diadilotés!" Aldarn breathed the word, and his green skin paled by a few shades. He turned urgently to Will, "You have to go, they're calling a curfew!"

"A what?" _Did he just say he was being sent to bed or what?_

"They'll check our homes, we're expected to be inside! If they see you and they know what you look like.." Will didn't like the way he had left the sentence hanging, but he seemed to be looking at something else. "Uh.."

**...**

"Guys, seriously, please lets go.."

Irma peeked between Cornelia and Elyon's shoulders, and Elyon grinned. "What about poor Caleb!"

"Leave Caleb! He can fend for himself!"

Cornelia scowled, "We are not leaving Irma!"

"Well you aren't, you're just hoping to get a snog in." At this Elyon blanked, but Hay Lin snorted so Cornelia kept up her frown.

"And what is that!"

"It's Scottish for making out! We learned it in Geography!" Elyon was sure that she couldn't see Mr Horton teaching that in Geography, but she just shrugged it off. Cornelia was not about to do the same.

"I do not want to make out with him!"

Irma smiled lazily, and just looked at Cornelia for several seconds, before monotonely replying, "Oh, right. I've been mistaking you for Will.[1]"

"Hmph!"

**...**

Will didn't know when it had happened, but she had apparently pulled out the Heart at some point and caused a transformation. Now she was staring at a large crowd of daunting metalic soldiers which were apparently headed in her direction.

"O, óchi, parakaló min afínete págoma tis kai me Caleb." Aldarn's voice was barely a breath in the harsh winds that blew chaos in her mind.

**...**

"You see, we send them to her, and they bring her to us." Cedric had led Vathek into the marcher room, and even the blue galhot seemed fearful of the creatures. They were beyond anything else in the Metaworld. Robotic creatures, with Earth technology. Phobos had managed to force his magic into the beings so that they could be controlled with general commands, much like hypnosis. Get the keeper. Bring her alive. That is all that needed be said. Now he and his new second stood in the room, looking into a sandy vortex finding her image. "Now we can watch the show."

* * *

><p>[0] Total favouritism, Caleb offered to carry the pizza in Happy Birthday Will<p>

[1] A little comic irony ;)

**O, óchi, parakaló min afínete págoma tis kai me Caleb **- Oh no, please don't let her freeze as with Caleb


	8. Chapter 8

I'm about to ruin your sense of suspense...

* * *

><p>Will didn't freeze. No. She ducked. And now that she'd had time to think, she'd probably have looked less of an idiot frozen. "Guardian, get up."<p>

There was the weight of a hand on her shoulder, and she would have liked to stay huddled in her ball, but she knew that the calm tone of Aldarn's voice meant that the dangers had passed. She stood awkwardly, feeling a fool as she dusted of her immaculate tights, "Uh, it's Will. Call me Will." She looked up at him strangely, "Didn't I remember to tell you that?"

It was only then that she glanced past him and saw around her. Tens of the metal men surrounded her, with great pointy features, all of them jittering about around them. It was surreal. "They're seizing. I know that they are formed of mostly Earth science, they must have broken."

"All of them?" Will peered closely at one of them, but as she reached the face, Aldarn pulled her back. It sparked and she jumped.

"They shoot a fire from their eyes. They all get the same command, so they all break together I guess.." Aldarn picked up his dropped books and pressed them towards her now older looking frame. He looked at her meaningfully as he spoke. "Take them to him. Let him know they're from you."

**...**

"The damned girl! They didn't break! They couldn't have all broken!" Vathek stepped back as Cedric paced frantically. "I checked every one last time they came in!"

The sands had dropped only seconds after the Marchers had broken. "Lord Cedric," Vathek knew that if the child had done it she would need to be protected. He owed her his life after all. "Perhaps the last time the rebels attacked?"

Cedric began growling, his body changing form in effect to his rage. Vathek sighed, knowing this meant Cedric had bought his fib. He knew they hadn't touched the Marchers; Caleb had been there for him with the key. "Nexsst time! I ssswear!"

**...**

"Right, you! Little-!" Will had trudged through the rain after flying down with the books, and walked the distance home. To find Blunk. Soaking. In her duvet.

"Will Vandom! Where have you been!" Will threw the covers she'd just tugged away from the beast, back over Blunk and gave her a wide, false smile.

"MOM! W-where have you been?" She became very aware of how she must look, still drying off from the rain.

Will watched her mother enter the room and cross the floor to her desk. "You haven't even touched your homework Will!"

Will then became very aware of a slamming noise. The door. "Will babe, I hope you're ready to be crashed because we are.. Hehehehe.." Will scowled as Irma pointed, laughing throatily at her sopping body. "Get that wet in your room?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Will watched Irma's amused grin fall, noticing Will's mother in the room, arms folded, tapping her foot.

"So no Silver Dragon?" Irma asked to no-one in particular, and as Will opened her mouth, she held her response and looked desperately to her mother.

"No. Way."

"Hosé?" Irma's joke won her two steely glares from two touchy Vandoms, "Okay.. I'll be off now.."

**...**

"Wow! Some rain!" Hay Lin watched through the Silver Dragon's front window as a steady stream swirled along the curbside into the drains. Taranee handed her a mug. "I wouldn't want to get caught in that! Lucky we were in the museum until it stopped!"

"I'd rather the rain I think.." Elyon gave Caleb a pitying smile as he sank further into his chair.

Taranee glared at him, fire in her eyes. "Well Irma's getting Will anyway.. If she's done her homework that is."

"Will is busy right now, being slowly severed of body parts by her mother!" Irma strolled into the closed restaurant instantly noting Caleb's suspicious look. "What Rebel-without-a-cause? Can't take a joke?"

Caleb turned away, tracing the edge of his mug with his fingertip, "Actually, I have a cause. If you hadn't noticed." The girls stared and sighed at Elyon as she giggled, clearly thinking it was a joke, and Cornelia nudged Caleb who shook her off.

**...**

"Okay Blunk, here's the books. Here's the deal. Take them to Caleb. Tell him they're from you."

"GET PRETTY TELLY!"

"It's Tilly Blunk and, oh nevermind.." Will threw Tilly-frog into the bag with the books. Caleb had better be damn happy if she was giving Blunk one f her, admittedly numerous, frogs..

* * *

><p>Yes, the robots crashing is a Quintessence thing, I figured she would still maybe have power blips, even at first only when she's the only one transformed..<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Some cuteness.. And I couldn't resist the Blunk & Tilly(Telly)-frog jokes. I think that Blunk is cute enough that he'd like cuddly toys. And he does look like a frog really.

You may have noticed that alot of the flashbacky bits don't necessarily fit with the moment, but there are just so many! And dun dun dun.. Phobos will have an age. 24. I think he looks like he could be 24. More so than Caleb looks 15.

* * *

><p>"You didn't get me the books, you little booger!" Caleb snarled at Blunk. Smugglers didn't give. They took. Blunk thought fast, girly wouldn't be happy..<p>

"Green boy pay Blunk!" Blunk new the small description would take away any certainty in Caleb. Every one was green. Or at least half of the population.

"Aldarn?" Blunk smiled and Caleb seemed to take that as an answer. Caleb sifted through the books, stopping at one in particular. "Alright, I buy it, but how did you get to Meridian!"

Blunk stated the obvious, "Portal."

"Well, duh! O Theé mou theoí! Where!"

"Will girly close! Too late!"

"Will girly.." Blunk watched as something in Caleb's face change. Caleb looked at Blunk, who was clinging to his prize. "Aldarn gave you a frog Blunk?"

"Eh, no! Blunk get delicacy treat green boy! Blunk find Telly-frog!"

Caleb glared at the creature, before snatching away his prize. "Blunk no find. Blunk steal. How high are the chances I find out you stole this from Will?"

Blunk began to panic. Caleb was going to take his frog. "Blunk no steal! Blunk.. Blunk trade!"

"I thought you found it?" He had Blunk there.. "I'm taking this back! Right now! And you're coming with me!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Julian bowed his head low before the soldiers. The world had become such a filthy place. Only a child could be given such a power. Only a child could create such a destruction. Only at eleven years of age.

Julian had not believed of such things when the news traveled of the Royals. Missing. And now his Queen was just a babe, not suited for such a task that her brother had been sought for the throne. Power thrust upon him with no one to care for him. Only women had ruled Meridian since their first and only King, Escanor, and there would be suited reason behind it.

It didn't surprise that the boy had already caused havok. A week and the skies were filled with ash. Prince Phobos had tasted power and he wanted only to play wars with his new toy soldiers. A game. Everything would burn until people bowed beneath him. The Queen had been compassionate, but Phobos was hard.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"What do you want now you-!" Will turned around, jumping back at Caleb's close proximity. She then realised he must have been reading over her shoulder, he hadn't stopped for her.

He seemed to reach the end of the page before he looked up, realization dawning, "Um.. It's interesting that.."

"That we had wars too?" Will tried to ignore the lingering discomfort that he had let himself into her room. And her mother would certainly never have let him in, though the woman had said she was leaving soon. Probably for a date so that she could relive the horrors of having had a daughter to Collins while he relived the horrors of teaching her.. Well actually her mother had never really dated him.. And seemed to have lost interest too..

"No, that Blunk managed to take something from you without you noticing, though I did note the large pile of them may make it harder to dictate how many are.." He trailed off, pulling up her Tilly-frog as evidence.

"Oh.. That.." Will laughed a little uneasily. He knew. She'd got him the books and he knew. Or maybe he didn't.. Did he say Blunk took the frog? "I let him have her.. They made a cute couple.."

"Ah." Will avoided the brilliant green eyes, not letting her gaze travel any further up than the humoured smile on his lips. "And the books?"

Will forced herself to look at him, giving him a sideways smile, "Books?"

"Uh.. Nevermind.." He looked down, shoving his hands deep into his jeans, stepping back awkwardly. Withdrawing. She had won. Her eyes glistened. And she was gonna milk it.

"No really, what books? Did he take some books or something?" She feigned concern, pulling the bag he had taken with him from his hands and pulling out a book. He seemed to redden, startled as she frowned at the symbols. "Uhh, nope, these look like they're yours.. What's this one called?"

"It's called 'Gynaíkes'. That ones a joke." Will grinned, stretching her arm back playfully as he reached for it.

He took a step toward her and she slipped easily onto her feet, so that the chair now divided the space between them. "Oh? How so?" She flicked through the pages, looking at him with mirth, "It seems like a real book to me..?"

"It is on how to handle women." Will froze, her smile increasing as she looked from Caleb's serious features to the foriegn book. Caleb took the moment to swipe it from her hands, kneeling down and shoving it into the bag forcefully.

"Is that what all of them are for, because Aldarn told me-" Her smile dropped. It had slipped out and she was in trouble.

"Aftó to korítsi.." She pushed the chair under the desk, knowing from her few experiences that he may use it as a weapon. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but the childish fear still slid the seat under the table.

"Aldarn told me what you called me." The words fell out of her mouth before she had time to think, not untrue, but not the truth either. His tense frame faltered and when he looked up at her his features were soft. "I saw him and he told me exactly what you called me. Anypoforos skyla."

He stood, towering over her, his expression thoughtful before he slowly spoke, "You called me a cheap-"

"Okay.. I may have said that, but you started it. Plus it isn't fair that I can't understand you!"

Will had winced. She was waiting for a thick retort on how her language skill were not his problem, but when she looked up he was glancing sideways at her. He picked up the bag and gave her a brief nod. "These books are about the Guardians. Oi Fýlakes." He turned to leave then and Will smiled, happy he had been honest.

"Caleb." She stopped him at her front door, his hand clasped around the handle. She threw the now rather smelly toy frog and he easily caught it. "Give Blunk his new girlfriend back."

* * *

><p>Is this finished, or does it need another chapter? I'm not sure.. I think it's finished..<p> 


End file.
